2009
2009 (MMIX) is the current year on the calendar. This article contains information on e-wrestling events that happened in 2009. Notable 2009 E-Wrestling Events * January 4 - World Nonstop Championship Wrestling held it's first Pay-Per-View called WNCW Souled Out * January 12 - UWF Betrayal debuts on the USA Network. * January 13 - UWF Legacy debuts on the TNT Network. * January 15 - UWF Deception debuts on the CW Network. * January 18 - Phoenix won the annual LWF Massive Melee * February 14 - The Classic Wrestling Federation returns to business after three years. * February 27 - NIWA Night of Death was held live from the MTS Centre in Winnipeg, Manitoba * March 14 - Backstream Championship Wrestling held its main event Stairway to Glory * March 22 - LWF held its premier event, Lockmania V. * March 27 - NIWA St. Patrick's Beatdown was held live from the Air Canada Centre in Toronto, Ontario * April 13 - Tilli Wrestling Federation held the first episode of Monday Night Raw * April 19 - World Nonstop Championship Wrestling held it biggest Pay-Per-View called WNCW Wrestlereunion * April 20 - World Nonstop Championship Wrestling held it Brand Extension Draft and split in Two Brand. * April 29 - NIWA Clash of the Titans was held live from the Bell Centre in Montreal, Quebec *May 3 - The New-Age Wrestling Federation's first event, Breakdown took place. * May 30 - NIWA Annualversary was held live from the Halifax Metro Centre in Halifax, Nova Scotia * May 31 - In Elite Wrestling Champions (EWC), Simon Sensation defeated Liam Alexander in a stake-filled high profile match to unify the EWC Dominance Championship with the EWC Legendary Championship and earn a spot in the EWC Hall of Fame at the Last Stand pay per view. * June 10 - EMW/NIWA Disturbing the Peace was held live from Madison Square Gardens in New York City, New York * June 30 - NIWA Beach Wars was held live from Madison Square Gardens in New York City, New York * July 30 - NIWA Hot As Hell was held live from the Verizon Center in Washington, DC * August 30 - NIWA Summer Stampede was held live from the Bradley Center in Milwaukee, Wisconsin * September 27 - NIWA A Change of Seasons was held live from the Rose Quarter in Portland, Oregon * October 25 - Tilli Wrestling Federation changes their three-brand system to a two-brand system. * October 26 - NIWA Hardcore Halloween was held live from the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California * December 20 - Xtreme Wrestling Federation (XWF) was created with a bi-weekly show called Collision. Notable 2009 Births *February 15 - Matt Irvine (XS3) and his wife Christine welcome their first child, Corey Scott Irvine. *June 28th - Ashley Nicole Baker; First child that prominent CWF couple, James Baker and his wife Danielle Lopez had together. This is Baker's second child overall. 2009 Births/Deaths *CWF Hall Of Famer, "The American Icon" Pledge Alligence is presumably dead following his plane crashing in the ocean. *Darius Jermaine was found shot to death on November 29, 2009 following the American Wrestling Federation's Tournament of Kings PPV See Also * - Information on editing and adding information to year articles. Category:2009